


Marshmallow thighs

by Lillesbolix



Series: my Woosan fics [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Beginning is quite soft cause i was listening to love songs, Does that make sense?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk how to describe this, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Please read, Probably not., Rimming, San is a mean soft Dom?, San loves Wooyoung's thighs that's it, This took me 2 nights and a failed German class to write, Yeah San loves Wooyoung's thighs that's it, cumming on thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillesbolix/pseuds/Lillesbolix
Summary: San loves Wooyoung's marshmallow thighs.-----Yeah I was listening to Lucy in the sky with diamonds by the Beatles and they were singing about marshmallow pies but I misheard the lyrics and now we're here. My father would be proud of me.





	Marshmallow thighs

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was originally meant to be a johntil one cause I love Taeil's thighs but then my friend talked about Woosan and let's face it: Wooyoung's thighs are absolutely DELICIOUS. So yeah, you can thank her. 
> 
> I mean Wooyoung's thighs are like the perfect marshmallow. Golden brown on the outside and I'm sure they are warm and gooey on the inside. Yeah, it's 2am and what about it. I started writing this in German class and finally finished it over 3 nights while listening to iconic 2000 songs. Istg this took me way too long. The quality is according to the circumstances .  
Enjoy.

San loved Wooyoung’s thighs. 

He loved to grope them, getting a squeak out of his boyfriend and grinning at the silver haired boy when he angrily turned around. He loved to stroke them and tell him how beautiful he is when they’re making love and leaving bruises in the shape of his fingers and bite marks on them when they’re having hot, passionate sex.

In the summer it was especially hard. When Wooyoung wore shorts all the time and his usual milky white thighs got a beautiful golden teint. They looked absolutely delicious.

Today, they were out eating ice cream together. It was incredibly hot. The sun was burning down on them without any mercy and even the breeze coming from the near sea was hot. Wooyoung was wearing incredibly short shorts and they were San’s death.

“What are you gonna get?” asked Wooyoung and turned around from where he looked at the display of the ridiculous amount of ice cream flavours. San quickly looked up from where he was staring at Wooyoung’s ass. “Citron and Stracciatella.” he answered, the usual. “Okay, I’m gonna get Pistachio and chocolate. And can I get a lick from yours?” He asked with puppy eyes. 

If San wouldn’t be sweating already he would be now. “You can get a lick from whatever you want from me.” He said with a wink. Wooyoung just rolled his eyes. They payed for their ice cream (San insisted on paying) and walked along the beach. Despite the heat, it was a beautiful day. Not a single cloud could be seen on the deep blue sky and peace hung in the air. According to Wooyoung, every season had a specific aura to them and he could feel it in the air. Summer was peaceful and free, autumn was comfortable and creative, winter sentimental and cozy and spring optimistic and happy. A smile formed on San’s lip while he was thinking about his absolutely precious boyfriend and turned his head to look at him.

His innocent thoughts were immediately wiped from his mind when he turned around to look at his boyfriend. Wooyoung was licking on his ice cream with his eyes closed. They switched cones in the middle and the melted white ice cream was dripping down his hands and was smeared around his mouth. 

Now, you could call San a horny bastard, he knows he is one, but he had a gorgeous, sweet boyfriend and he was a man with needs.

“What is it?” asked Wooyoung, tilting his head when he caught San staring. “Nothing” sad San quickly, looking away. He really needed to get his shit together. He wasn’t a hormonal teenager anymore who jumped his boyfriend every second.

The next three hours were agony to San.  
They went to the beach and lay lazy in the hot sand, trying to get as much vitamin D in them as possible. San got to rub suncream on Wooyoung’s thighs and he nearly sprouted a boner. Even though looking back to it, beach sex would have been great.

Right now, they were making their way home, in a metro with no AC, stuffed with sweating people. There was no place for Wooyoung to sit so San quickly pulled him on his lap. His ass snuggled against his crotch. San might have enjoyed that a little too much. He put his chin on Wooyoung shoulder and grabbed his thighs. Wooyoung tried to shrug him off. “You’re hot” he complained. San just grinned his dirty grin and just pressed himself tighter to his boyfriend.

“I know” he whispered into his ear, “but remind me this night, baby.” He chuckled and bit softly into his boyfriend’s earlobe. Wooyoung gasped softly and a blush creeped onto his cheeks. “Stooop” he whined and wiggled on his lap. San chuckled lowly and gripped Wooyoung’s hip tightly to stop his wiggling. 

“It’s all your fault.” He spoke between gritted teeth, “I hate those shorts. I wanna rip them off of you as soon as we get home.”

Wooyoung immediately stopped and turned around sightly.  
He looked so beautiful, San wanted to ruin him so bad. 

His lips were plump and pink, his cheeks were dusted red and his eyes were slightly glazed over. He stared at San longingly and bit his lip. “Yes” he whispered hoarsely, “please do that.”

San just gripped Wooyoung’s thigh tighter, began kneading it lightly. “Oh baby, I’ll do that.” He promised. Wooyoung gasped softly and arched into San’s grip. “Yes” he said airy “Please do that.” 

————

When they came back to their apartment the first thing San did, was pressing his boyfriend to the closed front door and kissing him hard. Wooyoung gasped and San’s tongue slipped inside his mouth. He groaned at the taste. His boyfriend’s mouth was sweet from the ice cream they ate and it felt so good to finally press his lip against Wooyoung’s soft and plush ones. 

San took Wooyoung’s wrist and pinned them above his head. “God baby” he groaned “You don’t know for how long I wanted to do that.” Wooyoung gave him a sultry look, wrapped one of his legs around San’s hip and leaned forward. “Then don’t hold back now.” He whispered into his ears and send shivers down his back and straight to his dick. 

He cursed under his breath and lifted him up. Quickly he carried him bridal style to their bedroom.

He throw his boyfriend onto their big bed and crawled on top of him. His hands splayed onto his thighs, kneading them lightly. Wooyoung writhed under him. “San” he whined, absolutely hating his teasing “do something.”

San just drew slow patterns onto the inside of Wooyoung’s plush thighs completely unfazed, with a few accessional light brushed over Wooyoung’s crotch that let him tense up his entire body but deflate shortly after with a high whimper. “Trying to order me around, baby?” he asked with a dark chuckle. Wooyoung just pressed his lips together and shook his head. 

Now, San loved to tease. Loved how Wooyoung would trash around under him, high whimpers escaping his plush red lip and his begging for “No more. No more, please. I can’t hold it anymore.” It was San’s own personal drug. And no matter how excited he is, he’ll always take his precious time to turn Wooyoung into a squirming, begging mess.

He slowly pulled down Wooyoung’s shorts and threw them somewhere behind him once they were off. Wooyoung folded his arms and pouted. He stared at San angrily but he just gave him a smile and booped his nose. “Aw, don’t give me that look baby.” he said pushing up his shirt. “Take that off, please.”

Wooyoung did what he was told and quickly took off his shirt, revealing gorgeous tanned skin underneath it. “Good boy” San praised him off. Brushing over his flat tummy with his hand, down to his hip bones and up again to his chest with a few teasing flicks over his nipple that had Wooyoung let out a loud, squeaky moan. San chuckled. “Sensitive baby?” He asked teasingly with a shit eating grin. 

Wooyoung pouted again. “Fuck you.” He mumbled. A loud slap to his thigh made him yelp. “Nah Nah Baby” tutted San “don’t give me that attitude. Say sorry.” 

“Sorry” mumbled Wooyoung and San decided to have mercy with the boy. His hands wandered down again, playing with his boxers, lightly brushing over the damp spot on there. “Take it off.” He ordered and Wooyoung obediently followed his orders. 

Once the wet boxers were off San cooed and Wooyoung hid his face behind his hands suddenly embarrassed. Cause while he was completely nude, San was still fully dressed. “Ah Ah baby. I wanna see your face.” Said San and gently peeled off Wooyoung’s hands from his face. He leaned back a bit and took in the sight in front of him. 

Wooyoung’s skin glowed golden in the late afternoon soon that was shining in through the open window. A thin layer of sweat covered his chest that was flushed red. His cheeks were dusted pink and his eyes slightly fogged up with lust.

Wooyoung whined again and reached out for San with grabby hands. “Hyung, want you”. He looked up at him with puppy eyes. “Patience puppy” San said softly and kissed his boyfriend's blushed nose. 

“Let’s open you up first.” Wooyoung groaned because he knew exactly what that meant. San wanted to make him cum at least once with just fingering him and then probably torture him some more. 

“Spread your legs.” San settled between Wooyoung’s thigh and began brushing up and down on the inside of his thighs. Teasingly brushing over his gaping hole, begging to be filled. “So precious, baby.” He whispered sweetly and started lubing up his fingers. Wooyoung whimpered high in the back of his throat and wrapped his legs around San’s hips. 

He tensed up when he felt one finger pressing against his entrance. “Ready baby?” Wooyoung nodded desperately. “Words baby.”

“Yes I’m ready. I’m ready” he said, voice eager.

San chuckled and slowly sinked his middle finger into Wooyoung's delicious heat. The silver haired boy threw his head back and let out a long moan. It was heaven to San’s ears. “That’s right, baby.” He said lowly “Let me take care of you.” He slowly fucked into Wooyoung with one finger, tucking back a strand of hair from his forehead, stroking his cheeks. “I love you” he said sweetly.

“I love you t-“ began Wooyoung but was cut off by a gasp as San slipped a second finger into him. “Ah Ah Hyung-“ he moaned, wiggling around only to get pressed into the mattress by San, digging his fingers into his thighs. “Just relax, baby.” He said. Smirking at him devilish. It seemed like a sex demon just possessed him.  
He just nodded, extremely turned on by the domination and his boyfriend’s fingers digging into his thighs. If he could only push them a bit higher-

His breath hitched in his throat and he let out a broken moan when San sped up his fingers, hitting his prostate dead on with every trust. Wooyoung whined and started trashing around. “Ah Ah baby” he moaned. “Yes, yes just like that. Give it to me. Give it to me, please.” He begged. He looked like an angel laying there, taking San’s fingers. His hair sticking to his forehead, a thin layer of sweat covering him and his cheeks shone rosy. His eyes were closed and when he opened them they were teary and fogged up with lust.

San swore under his breath and brought up his other hand from his thigh to his lips. He lay his fingers on his lips and Wooyoung took them into his mouth, starting to suck at them. His skilful tongue wrapped around is digits and he started to suck hard.

All while making eye contact with San.

“Fuck, baby” he swore breathlessly. “You’re gonna be the death of me someday.”  
Wooyoung gave him a short cheeky smile and a wink, never loosing his playfulness. San slowed down a little and Wooyoung whined and pouted up at him.  
“So impatient baby.” San teased and took his fingers out of Wooyoung’s warm hot mouth with a loud pop. He started to dig around in their bedside table, searching for something. Wooyoung wiggled around, whining and pouting. He didn’t want to wait any longer. He wanted San to fuck him already.

San triumphantly held up an object as he closed the beside drawer and Wooyoung’s eyes widened. Oh no, please no. It was a vibrator. Wooyoung knew exactly what that meant. There it was again, San’s devilishly smirk.

Wooyoung started to shake his heart. “San- San please. Please, please no. No no no no” he pleaded. “Ah Ah Baby” said San, laughing evilly. He started to speed up his fingers again and Wooyoung tensed up at the sudden stimulation. San turned the vibrator on and the buzzing filled the room. He cried out when San started pressing the vibrator on the tip of his sensitive dick. San just cooed and started abusing his prostate again. Wooyoung could only moan and wrap his legs tighter around San’s waist. He could only lay there, taking the waves of pleasure rolling over him, the heat started stirring up in his stomach. His thigh started shaking and tears began rolling over his tears and he bid his lips to hold in his whimpers as he was approaching his orgasm. San just shot him a look and increased the vibration of the vibrator. Wooyoung jumped and his hands scrambled down to wrap around San’s wrist. 

“Ah San stop” he begged, voice high and whiny “I can’t hold it anymore. I can’t-“ 

“Then let go for me.” San spoke “cum for me baby.” 

And as if those words flipped a switch inside Wooyoung, he could feel his stomach clench and the force of his orgasm hitting him. San kept fucking him with his fingers through his orgasm and the vibrator stayed pressed mercilessly against his twitching dick. He wailed as the satisfying feelings of his orgasm directly turned into the sharp pain of overstimulation.

He starting trashing around, trying to get away from San’s fingers and the vibrations that shot sharp pains through his body. Right when he wanted to say their safeword, San decided to have mercy on him and turned the vibrator off, throwing it to the side and halting his fingers inside of him, as if he would know.

With his free hand he slowly stroked through the silver hair and smiled at him. “You did so good baby. My pretty baby.” He praised, making Wooyoung keen. “Would you help me out really quick so we can clean you up and cuddle?” He asked. 

Wooyoung nodded weakly and started unzipping San’s jeans that were painfully tight. San helped him and pulled out his rock hard cock. Wooyoung wrapped his hands around it and slowly glid them up and down, too tired to do anything else. San speeded up, fucking into Wooyoung’s loose fist. It didn’t take long and San came with a groan all over Wooyoung’s thigh. He lazily dragged his fingers through his own cum, scooped some up and fed it to Wooyoung. 

“Let’s clean up and go to bed, okay?” Wooyoung just nodded. He felt so fucking tired. The heat and the teasing really drained all the energy out of him. San left shortly and came back with a damp towel and quickly cleaned up Wooyoung’s cum on his stomach and his own on his thighs. Tossing the towel away, he lay down next to Wooyoung and spooned him.

“You’re hot” Wooyoung complained. “Oh you remembered?” asked San  
“Shut up. And cuddle me.” He mumbled, drifting off into the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret this. 
> 
> Idk if Stracciatella is a common ice cream flavour in other countries but it is in Switzerland and it's great.  
And I was listening to take me to church while writing this. That should be a tag.
> 
> Leave a Kudo or a comment if you think this wasn't completely horrible.  
Please yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/m00dym00nie) I'm desperate.


End file.
